


The Lamenting of a Pair of Lonely Smashers

by PinkMedic



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, From Dark Moon, Light alcohol usage, Lonely plumber, Lonely pupper, Luigi lives in Evershade Valley, They just wanna be together again, They're both a bit sad, but it's got a happy ending, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMedic/pseuds/PinkMedic
Summary: Two Smashers, completely different from eachother, have found unusual comfort in each other's presence. One day, outside of the tournament, they each lament on their time spent together, missing each other dearly.





	The Lamenting of a Pair of Lonely Smashers

Luigi gazed out the window, taking in the sights of gnarled, twisted trees and the dark purple moon hanging over the night sky.

Living in Evershade Valley rarely got old, until it did. Once Luigi had secured the Dark Moon, there wasn't a lot of activity in the area, aside from the occasional friendly ghost.

Luigi lived alone, suprisingly away from his brother all the way past the Mushroom Kingdom. He thought it would help him quell his fear of ghosts by living amongst them, but it just made it even worse.

Going into his cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of expensive Mushroom Kingdom wine. It was just one of those nights, he decided.

He poured himself a glass and sat down by the window. As he took a sip, he thought back to the Smash Tournaments, specifically the newest one.

Man, it was a blast! Everyone was there, even the ones who didn't return in previous tournaments. He got to see his old friends Ness and Dedede again, and got to meet some of the newcomers.

He didn't know if "meet" was the right word however, as two of them in particular had to save his soul from Death itself. After that ordeal, he'd gotten along with them pretty well, enjoying engaging discussions on the paranormal and supernatural.

Man, E. Gadd would've loved those guys.

There was one newcomer however that really caught his attention, and that was Isabelle.

He had seen her briefly during the fourth tournament, with her being an assist. Now, she had finally ascended to the status of fighter, and got to actively participate in the tourney.

As soon as he started talking to her, they immediately hit it off well. They talked about their lives, their siblings, and anything else that came to mind.

People showed interest in this unlikely duo, and were generally happy for their friendship. Though the Villager kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt his best secretary.

Luigi shuddered. He sure knew how to be intimidating.

She was an absolute pleasure to be around. She was sweet, kind, and honest. He felt as if he could tell her anything and she would never judge him or tell another soul. She was a true friend.

He found it especially adorable when she used formalities, usually calling him "Mr. Luigi".

He poured himself another glass of wine.

He remembered the World of Light. How hopeless it all seemed. He truly thought it was the end, that Galeem and Dharkon had ended the world as they knew it.

Isabelle had remained hopeful. She knew deep down that they had a weakness. She encouraged him to keep moving when no one else could, when it all seemed lost.

It was moments like that when he realized that she was a true friend, the kind of friend he should hang on to.

Luigi missed Isabelle. Ever since the world was restored and the tournament ended, they had to part ways.

And that meant going back to his lonely abode in Evershade Valley, with only his Polterpup for company.

Ever since the time he spent with Isabelle, he almost had a rather... different feeling for her deep down. Like he almost wanted to take their friendship to the next level.

But that was just the alcohol, was it not?

He continued his reflections as he poured yet another glass.

The way she smiled and laughed, the way she listened to him with interest, and the way she could cheer him up had stirred up emotions in him that he hadn't felt since Daisy.

But how would it even work? They weren't the same species, he was a human and she was a dog! That would just be weird!

Well... unless it wasn't... but still.

Luigi sighed. Some things were just never meant to happen the way he wanted to, were they?

He suddenly remembered something.

The blank letters she gave him! He could write to her!

A grin grew on his face as he stumbled towards his desk, grabbing one of the empty letters in a heartbeat.

A simple greeting would work for now. 

Everything else could come later, he thought with a smile.

* * *

Getting home late from work was not unusual for Isabelle, but staying up that late was.

Taking in the serenity of her surroundings, she brewed herself a nice, relaxing cup of tea and took a seat.

Her brother was fast asleep, his snoring faintly emanating from down the hall.

Isabelle thought back to the tournament. It was her second time there, and this time she was a fighter! What a thrill it was!

She borrowed a couple moves from the Mayor, but had to improvise for some of her own. She wanted to be original after all!

But at this hour in the night, it wasn't the fighting she was worried about. It was one particular smasher. The younger bro, the Eternal Understudy, Luigi.

She had shown interest in becoming his friend ever since the fourth tournament, having heard about his adventures and endeavors.

She would try to make small talk with him any time she was summoned onto the battlefield in the fourth tournament, but he seemed too focused on the battle.

Even then, she never saw him outside of fights, making her dissapointed that she didn't get to speak with him.

When the fith tournament came around however, she had more opportunities to speak with him. He was just as she imagined, kind, yet very skiddish.

She cringed as she thought back to the time where he nearly got his soul taken from him for all eternity. It was a normal evening in the lounge, him leaving to go outside for a walk.

It was when he didn't come back for hours that people started to become on-edge. Search parties were sent out, with Simon and Richter Belmont being the ones to find him. Well, his body...

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she cried. She thought he was never coming back, that he would be gone for good.

Well, turns out a soul can just re-enter their body if they haven't been dead for too long.

After re-entering though, Luigi had no recollection of what happened to him, and Isabelle just thought it was better off to not tell him. Needless to say, everyone else agreed.

And then Richter and Simon had to go and tell him that he died. He wasn't very happy that day.

The World of Light was where he really stood out. At first, he had very little hope, thinking that everything would be all over. With a bit of encouragement, his hopelessness turned to hope, fighting fiercely against the light and dark.

She remembered almost dying at the hands of Dharkon. That was the angriest she'd ever seen Luigi. His eyes burned with unbridled rage as he delivered a flaming uppercut on the tendrilled monstrosity, ending it's reign of terror.

Luigi really cared about her, and she could tell he could. If his rage wasn't a clear giveaway, she didn't know what was.

She was thankful to have such a friend who cared so deeply for her, who would listen to what she said without question.

And not to mention his dreamy blue eyes, and his-

Isabelle stopped herself. She tried to tell herself multiple times that he was just a friend and nothing more. But her heart thought differently than she did.

It wasn't uncommon for a human and an animal to date in her own area. So even if they did, they hopefully wouldn't get too many weird looks.

She knew what she had to do.

Taking a light green stationary from the desk, she began to jot down a letter.

She missed him, and yearned for him. So what better way to see him again then to invite him to the town?

Jotting down a quick letter for him, her mind raced as thoughts of him filled her head. Would he like the town? She hoped he would.

She sighed. It was gonna be one of those restless nights.


End file.
